"Her Homecoming ～Friend or Foe?～"
|season = 1 |number = 6 |image = File:kampfer6_61.jpg |airdate = November 5, 2009 |writer = Yuuko Fukuda |director = Hisatoshi Shimizu |anime director = Akatsuki Koshiishi |previous = Her Comedy ～First Kiss～ |next = Invite ～The Uninvited Guests～ |studio = |japanese = Heimkehr ～敵か味方か～ |romaji = Heimkehr ～Teki ka Mikata ka～}} is the sixth episode of the Kämpfer anime. *Mikoto returns from traveling the world. *Mikoto becomes a Kämpfer Natsuru is dreaming about being alone with Kaede, and about to kiss her but then she turns into Shizuku and he screams himself awake. Natusuru is then surprised to find his childhood friend Mikoto has returned and cooked him breakfast. While waiting for the bus to school Mikoto asks Natsuru all sorts of questions, mainly about girls, but they get interrupted when Akane wonders over, but not long after arriving Akane leaves feeling at unease finding out the Natsuru and Mikoto have been friends since they were little. Then Natsuru's bracelet then starts to flash prompting Natsuru to flee away from Mikoto before he transformed. While Natsuru, now in Kämpfer form, heads to school, she is ambushed by The Committee Chairperson & Companions and forced to participate in a 'quasi-maid café' which she is the star attraction in the cafe. When Mikihito Higashida is served, he is given trick spicy tea that sent him running. Natsuru is then told that the VIP guest will be coming soon and has requested that she would be the maid to serve them, the VIP guest turns out to be Shizuku. Shizuku is given any service from Naturu since she paid the cafe very well, so she gets Natsuru to sit with her where she warns Natsuru that a new Kämpfer will be coming soon. Kaede later joins them, and Shizuku subtly probes her to see if she has any knowledge concerning the Kämpfers and the Entrails animals that spawn them. Shizuku then slyly gets Kaede to ask Natsuru for a kiss, but she declines and settles for a date around the festival instead. As they enter into a haunted house, Natsuru is attacked by a new Red Kämpfer, whom Natsuru eventually figures out that it is Mikoto. Akane later intervenes and the fight is stopped by Shizuku, who asks Natsuru and Akane to reveal their true identities to her. After everyone gets on the same level, Shizuku agrees on a truce, as she wants to find out something. As Natsuru apologizes to Kaede for abandoning her, Kaede asks her to spend the night at her house. (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Mikoto: Mikoto Kondō has returned! It is with great embarrassment that I'm back. Harakiri Tora: If anything, it's your outfit that's embarrassing. ---- Natsuru: Why is mine the only one with such a short skirt? ---- Natsuru: It stands out too much. This can't be a maid outfit! Committee Chairperson: Don't worry about it. This is only a quasi-maid cafe. ---- Natsuru: You don't have to think so hard. Shizuku: Something simple would be fine. Natsuru: Yes, something simple. Shizuku: How about a kiss? Natsuru: Yes, yes. A kiss. ---- Akane: What are you doing, idiot? I'm the only one allowed to kill this stupid loser! ---- Mikoto: By the way, just what kind of tastes do you have? Natsuru: It's not a matter of preference! Mikoto: Becoming a girl, dressing up as a maid, and being a lesbian on top of that... There's a limit to how much of a perv you can be. In the preview for episode 7, the narration of Chissoku Norainu is similar to a summary of the Disney Movie "Finding Nemo" kampfer6_3.jpg|Shizuku kissing Natsuru in his dream kampfer6_11.jpg|Mikoto appearing infront of Natsuru in nothing but an apron kampfer6_27.jpg|Natsuru in quasi-maid outfit Natsuru_and_the_Chairman_and_company_dressed_in_maid_oufits_in_quasi-cafe.jpg|Natsuru and the Chairman and company dressed in maid oufits in quasi-cafe kampfer6_41.jpg|Three Beauties of Seitetsu at the quasi-cafe kampfer6_75.jpg|Natsuru revealing himself to Mikoto kampfer6_78.jpg|Mikoto and her messenger, Chissoku Norainu 06 Category:Kampfer Anime Category:Kampfer (Season 1)